Something to Cling Onto
by Bagpuss7142
Summary: The year is 2064 and the world is at war. Will Darcy and Lizzy Bennet meet when they are thrown together in a refugee camp, both trying to get their families from England to the relative safety of America. This is the story of how they saved each other. Please read and review. Rated T but may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

"And there is absolutely no other option?"

"I'm afraid not Sir. If you and your sister are to leave this country at all, it must be through the same channels that everybody else is taking. A private plane or boat would be too easy to trace, and you are a valuable target. Wickham's treachery runs deeper than we thought. You and your sister are no longer safe here."

William Darcy let his head fall into his hands. So far, he had escaped the major effects of this war, and had managed to protect his sister, Georgiana, as well. Now though, they would have to run from the ever advancing East towards America; the last safe haven. The war had begun 5 years ago now, on the 17th of October 2064. Georgiana had only been nine, and they were both still recovering from the loss of their parents seven months previously. Now, to make matters worse, they would have to travel via The Camps, with the refugees who didn't have the means to make their own way across. Will had the money, but the risk to him and his sister would have been too great. They needed the anonymity of the masses fleeing the burning cities of Europe.

"Where would we be placed?"

"You, your sister and your cousin will travel through the Humber Camp. The proximity to a large port should speed up the process. The De Bourgh family and the remainder of the Fitzwilliams will go through Dover. There are fewer people where you're going, but aerial attacks are less frequent." Mr Reynolds, one of the few men whom Will truly trusted, was making the arrangements.

"Do you know what the Bingleys are planning? Charles and his sisters aren't much safer than we are."

"They are being placed in the Humber Camp as well. It has been arranged that your group and his shall not be separated."

Will noted his thanks with a brief nod. "There is nothing left of that area but the port and The Camp. Would it not be quicker for us to leave through Dover as well, or London?"

"Only a little, and the compromise to your safety is too great to take the chance. Realistically, you are looking at a six month minimum wait wherever you go. Through Hull, you may be delayed an extra month. But…"

"Yes, yes I know, we will be safer and harder to track. I just wish that none of this was necessary."

"So does everyone William, but you have it better than most." Mr Reynolds voice had acquired a harder edge. "With the right connections and a significant amount of money I can rush you through the system quickly. The MOD is willing to help, considering your circumstances. But many people have been waiting, and will be waiting, for years." On seeing the look in Will's eye; a combination of discomfort, chagrin and guilt, his eyes warmed. "Stay safe, and we will meet again safe in the United States."

"I hope so John" Will sighed. "For all our sakes."

...

At 8:00am the next morning Will, Georgiana and their cousin Richard Fitzwilliam were picked up from their home in Derbyshire by a nondescript military vehicle. The previous evening had mostly consisted of tearful goodbyes; with the knowledge that some were to remain permanent. For Will, the reality that this would be the last time that he would stand in the family home was almost overwhelming. They were only allowed to bring one bag each, and it had been searched before being loaded onto the vehicle. Charles and Caroline Bingley were already seated in the back of the vehicle. Amazingly, even now, Caroline immediately began to overtly flirt with Will, who, not have the emotional or physical energy to resist her, simply chose to ignore her existence.

After a long journey with little conversation, they arrive in the Humber Refugee Camp mid afternoon. Then began the long, boring, and, as it seemed to Will, painfully bureaucratic process of assigning them accommodation. A middle aged army official and a lady who was probably in her early sixties seemed to be going over the same points again and again.

"This system is a mess Sarah. You told me your team could handle the tech stuff, and yet it takes you hours to perform even simple tasks!"

"I had no idea we would be dealing with people on such a huge scale. Two and a half million people, divided into three districted, then again into twelve sectors within the districts, then a four digit area code, into units of 8 groups, and then assigned a specific tent within that unit. I am dealing with the entire remaining population of the North of England!"

"Exactly, the system is inadequate! And your team should be working to improve it…"

"And how am I meant to do that when I barely have enough people to _maintain_ the bloody system. If you would increase my budget maybe, but as it is…"

Eventually, the computer made some promising noises, and Sarah and the official both turned to the screen.

"Right" Sarah turned to the now tired and irritated group. "There are only five of you, so you will all be living in the same tent. You'll be A-05-407-6. Someone will show you the way." With that she turned back to the official and continued pressing her case for her budget.

Georgiana turned to her brother, her wide blue eyes brimming with silent tears. Will put his arm around her shoulders, trying to lend the strength that he himself had left behind in Derbyshire. They were led by a young soldier to yet another truck, and driven off to what would be their only home for the foreseeable future.

…

A-05-407-6 turned out to be a prefabricated block near the edge of the camp. The unit consisted of a space, around twelve by twelve meters, surrounded by tents that were all connected to separate the area from other surrounding units. In the centre was a fire, over which something appeared to be cooking. A young woman with long blonde hair was looking after a small group of young children. She noticed the Darcy/Bingley/Fitzwilliam group hovering by the entrance and waved them over. As Will got closer he noticed Charlie staring at her. She had a classically beautiful face but, he could see, was missing her right arm from just above her elbow. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hi, I'm, hold on… Jenny, you put that down… I'm Jane Bennet. You must be the new group who are replacing the Samuels. Don't mind the little ones, I look after them while everyone else is out working or getting food or fuel or whatever. I know you must be tired, so I'll show you to your tent. It's between us and the Lucases."

Charlie was suddenly very alert and attentive. Privately, Will rolled his eyes. Just like Charlie to become enraptured with the first pretty girl he sees. He was now spouting off questions as fast as he could think of them.

"So how many of you are there here?"

"Well, I'm here with my parents and four younger sisters. The Lucases have three kids; Charlotte's the oldest at twenty three. Then there are the Philips, the Kings, the Gardiners, the Forsters and the Goldings. All in all, I'd say about fifty people including you now. We store food, fuel and other essentials in that tent there, and the bathroom units are there and over there, one for men and one for women. America sends over these ready made refugee kits and they come through Hull, so we're much better off than some camps."

"And your sisters, what are they like?"

"Well, after me Lizzy is the eldest, and she works in the nearest medical unit. They're training her up to be a doctor. She's 21. Mary's 19 and she helps teach. Kitty's 17 and Lydia's 16. They're… spirited. What's your family like?"

"Well, you've met Caroline. My Mum and Dad are already in the states, with Louisa and her husband. But Will and Georgie are like family. When will everyone be back?"

"Probably around 5:00. You'll get to meet everyone then."

Jane turned to the rest of the group.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get settled. We eat together at around 6:00. It's been lovely to meet you."

Jane left then; the children following her back to the game they were playing, leaving the occupants of A-05-407-6 alone in the tent.

"Well, it's certainly… _basic_. And how lovely that we'll be stuck with theses savages for the next few months. I can't wait to get out of here. I've always told Daddy we should have all moved to America even before the war started. Now we're stuck here; and all because Mummy wanted us to have an all British education."

"Shut up Caroline. This is bad enough without you making it worse."

"Well I'm only saying what everyone is already thinking…"

"All of you be quiet!" Richard shouted over the squabbling Bingleys. "Let's just unpack and get ready for dinner."

Will looked over to his sister, who was sitting on one of the camp beds. He could tell she was trying not to cry. He didn't blame her, she was only fourteen.

That, and the fact that he felt like crying too.

….

**So this is the first bit of my first P&P fiction. I realise that it has a lot of detail but I wanted to start with everyone at least having a vague idea what the characters are like. The next chapter will introduce Lizzy, and I'll try to have some chapters more from her point of view than from Will's. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you're interested in more of this story, hit that review button. Pretty please !**

**Bagpuss 7142**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was thrilled with the response to the first chapter. A great big thank you to all of those who took time out of their lives to review! I just wanted to address one point that was raised by Ame Kage; and that was the war. I've been thinking over the past couple of days how to write it into the story and I can't think of an organic way to incorporate it, so I'll just give you the background at this point.**

**The war is between the Eastern and Western. The ultimate goal for the East is the collapse of Western culture, which has spread rapidly. NATO collapsed, and most of Europe was destroyed in the first couple of years, leaving few survivors. America, being stronger and harder to attack, became the final safe haven. At this point in the war there are few major attacks, but the East is trying to prevent America gaining another weapon; the British Navy, by stopping all refugee travel. **

**There, that should do it for now . Hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review!**

…**..**

Over the next hour or so, the other residents of A-05-407 slowly trickled in. Will and Charlie were already sat by the fire with Jane. Charlie was chatting to Jane, who at the same time was trying to prepare the meal. Will watched everyone come in, and tried to match names to faces as Jane introduced them.

Charlotte Lucas was a tall, lean woman who would have been intimidating even without the weapon at her hip. She, her father and Mr Forster worked as security. She immediately sat down next to Jane and began talking rapidly.

Mary Bennet was a plain looking girl, but with her sister Jane's hair. She arrived with Kitty and Lydia, as well as several other children. They obviously came home from whatever passed as school here together.

A group of middle aged women had brought supplies back to the camp. A quiet, dignified woman who introduced herself as Mrs Gardiners had given Will cutlery and bedding for his friends and family.

The sky grew darker as the group sat down together to eat. Caroline, Richard and Georgiana had joined them, and the constant noisy chatter help created a welcoming atmosphere that had even the terminally shy Georgiana talking. Will noticed however that Jane and Charlotte were anxiously checking the entrance every couple of minutes, and whispering to each other. Mr Bennet too seemed to be unsettled.

"She should have been back hours ago…"

"It's not that late, maybe there was just some paperwork, or the next shift is late, or…"

"Jane, she's only this late when something has gone very badly wrong. I didn't hear any reports of an attack today, but I was in the A-07 area and communications were down." Charlotte noticed Jane's panicked expression and added quickly "I'm sure she'll be OK though, I mean, someone here would have heard something…"

Jane and Charlotte both turned around when they heard someone coming in. The woman was small and slender, with dark hair and wide grey-blue eyes.

"Ah, Lizzy!" Will winced at the strident tones of Mrs Bennet, a large woman who had been gossiping with Mrs Philips and Mrs King. "You're late. Again. Well, there might be some food left, but I suspect it will be cold. Anyway Amanda, as I was saying…"

Lizzy nodded briefly to her mother and sat down between Jane and Charlotte, who immediately got up to get her something to eat. Jane grasped her sister's hand in hers and asked her gently "How many today?"

"12. A large group who had walked from the ruins of Leeds to get here. They encountered enemy fire. The youngest was only six." Lizzy took a deep breath to steady herself. "We're so ridiculously understaffed. We need more people. There were 7 more wounded; one in critical condition. And, if Bill Collins fails to show up for work again tomorrow, I'll lose my day off." She sighed and turned towards Charlie. "So, you're new here then? I'm Lizzy Bennet."

"Charles Bingley. This is my sister Caroline, my friend Will Darcy and his sister Georgiana and their cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. It's a pleasure to meet you. Jane told me you work in a medical unit?"

"Yes." Lizzy smiled slightly at Charlie's enthusiasm. "They're training me here in the practical aspects of being a doctor, and when we get to America, they say I can do all the other stuff quickly and get my degree. What is it that you do?"

"I run a company, but I don't think that will be of any use here. Does everybody here work?"

"Most people do. You don't really get paid as such though."

"Then where is the incentive to work?" Caroline demanded. "If you don't get paid, and food and accommodation are provided here free, why do people work?"

Will suddenly felt the temperature drop. Lizzy had fixed Caroline with an icy stare, and Charlotte was regarding her coolly.

"You come from money don't you?" Lizzy asked. "Some people like to feel as though they're giving something back. Some get bored in the years that they're waiting here. But mostly, if everybody had the attitude you do, nothing would get done around here. This is a transient community. Everyone here is waiting to go to America, except the soldiers. And even they need help in the form of additional security recruits like Charlotte."

Caroline's lips thinned and she looked disapprovingly at Lizzy, then got up and stalked away to sit by Richard, as far away from Lizzy as it was possible to get without placing herself among people who she felt were beneath her. Will turned to Lizzy and address her himself.

"So you work for purely altruistic reasons? There is no other reward as such?"

"Well yes and no. I work as a medic, and in return I'm being trained. It was Will, right? What do you do?"

"Nothing that would be of use here."

"Well, we could use extra staff in the med unit. They could train you to do something useful."

"What makes you think I'd make a good medic?"

"I don't know." Lizzy frowned. "There's just something sort of, reassuring about you. That and you seem like the kind of person who's convinced they're always right and who, unfortunately for the rest of us, generally is."

"You give your opinion very decidedly. Very well Miss Bennet. It would be a pleasure to work with you."

"Yes Mr Darcy" replied Lizzy; with a smile that reached her eyes for the first time that evening. "I do believe it would be."

….

That night Will lay awake contemplating the enigma that was Lizzy Bennet. The thing that stuck in his mind was the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He knew Charlie was already besotted with her sister. He'd have to remind him that they were only going to be here for seven months, whereas the Bennets might potentially have years to wait. He wondered idly how long they'd been in the Camp already.

Again, Lizzy drifted into his thoughts. He'd be joining her to work in the medical unit. It was a career he had never really considered, as maintaining his father's company had always been a given.

Restless, he got up and wandered outside into the cold night air. On the way out he checked on his sister. She was so young, and in so much danger because of him. No, he corrected himself, because of Wickham. This was because of what Wickham did. There was no way he could have stopped him.

Was there?

Richard emerged from the tent and stood next to Will.

"Can't you sleep either? Is it where we are or is it just because you're brooding?" Richard teased.

"I don't brood. I'm just quietly taking time to process a great deal of new information."

"Yep. You're brooding. Well stop it and go back to bed. I'll take over for now. I'm older than you are."

Will smiled at the old joke. "Ah yes, what a difference 3 months can make."

"I was always smarter than you. And taller. And better looking. And I'm faster."

"You're forgetting the fact that you head is also infinitely larger than mine."

Richard laughed. "Get some sleep. You'll need it if you are to cross wits with the lovely Lizzy in the morning."

….

Lizzy turned onto her side and prodded her sister. "Jane? Are you awake?"

"I am now. What is it?"

"The new group. What do you think of them?"

"I like them. Especially Charlie. The Darcys were a bit quiet, but Will seemed to like you."

"I'm not so sure. I don't know what made me suggest that he comes to work with me. Although I do mean what I said. I think he will make a good medic. But I doubt that I'll be able to stand working with him every day."

"At least allow him the benefit of the doubt Lizzy. We don't know what he's been through."

"As calm and rational and lovely as always Jane. But I challenge even you to find a reason to like Caroline Bingley. She seems thoroughly obnoxious. I liked Richard though, he was amusing. And a gentleman."

"What about Georgiana?"

"She was very quiet, but what little she did say made her out to be pleasant enough. Never boring around here is it?"

"No, that's true. Go to sleep now Lizzy. You know as well as I do that there's a fifty fifty chance you'll be covering for Collins tomorrow."

"Oh Lord, don't remind me. Goodnight Jane. Sleep Well."

"You too Lizzy. Goodnight."

….

**Thanks for reading,**

**Bagpuss 7142**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first of all I would like to sincerely apologise for the unreasonably long delay. My med school applications have had to take priority, but as I have now received some offers I am able to resume this story for a little while. Plus, for me the beginning is always the hardest bit to write. I also must ask you to excuse the formating and possible spelling errors; I have changed to an on the go program to try and get more of this written. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me. Bagpuss7142.**

...

In the few seconds after she woke up, Lizzy could forget the war. She had a few seconds before everything came flooding back. The war. The camp. The little boy yesterday who had died in his mother's arms. The fact that her father smiled less and less with each passing day. All the people trying to cling to such a little bit of hope that could not possibly save them all.

And running. Running through the darkness and the fire and the screaming, trying desperately to carry her elder sister. Watching helplessly as Jane bled to death.

It took her a few moments more to realise what had woken her. On the small shelf between her bed and Jane's, her godforsaken pager was going off. Again. Jane reached over and silenced it before Lizzy could summon the will to.

"Lizzy, you know as well as I do that you have to get up."

"But I don't want to. It's still dark, it's getting cold and by my reckoning I've only had four hours of sleep."

Jane rolled over and propped herself up on her good arm to smile indulgently at her sister.

"We both know you're going to get up. You get dressed, I'll make tea."

"No, you stay here."

"Lizzy I'm up now anyway. Get dressed."

"Jane..."

"Lizzy."

"Fine. But I'm taking Darcy with me. Maybe he's more tolerable in the mornings, although somehow I doubt it."

...

Will hadn't slept. He'd made sure that his sister had, but he knew he wouldn't be able to close his eyes for a minute. He had to know that she was safe. And right now, it was his fault that she wasn't.

It was colder up north than it was in Derbyshire, and the marks of war more evident. They had had to drive along the 1079 to get to the camp, and there were still bones by the road. Will had read about the attack, but seeing the place where it had happened was very different. The refugees trying to get to Hull were an easy target for the Eastern planes, and even now after four years it was particularly vulnerable. But it was the only way to get to the camp from the south.

It was still dark when he heard the persistent beeping from the Bennet tent next door. Within the space of a minute, Lizzy had stuck her head into the tent and was hissing his name. He got up quickly and went outside, not wanting her to wake his sister.

"Great you're up. I've got work. If you're going to come you may as well start today."

"I can't. I can't leave my sister on her own in a new place."

"She won't be on her own. She's got your cousin, and the Bingleys. I'm sure a Jane would keep an eye on her as well. If you want to start you may as well start now."

"I can't. I won't leave my sister. Not now."

Will hated that his voice broke at the end. How could she not understand this? She had sisters whom she was clearly close to. It wasn't that he didn't trust his cousin, but how could Richard protect Georgiana when her own brother had failed so miserably? They had had to flee Derbyshire, and despite what everyone kept telling him, it was his fault. It was his job to look after his sister, and he had failed.

Lizzy had seen enough broken spirits to last a lifetime. She still saw them everyday, and despite Darcy's tough exterior she could see that he needed help. If she left him, he would only brood. But she could understand him not wanting to leave his sister alone in an unfamiliar place, and with that ridiculous Caroline for her only female company.

"Will." Lizzy and Will both turned to see Georgiana emerging from the tent. "I'll be fine. Mary Bennet said she would take me to the school, and it's been ages since I've been around anyone other than close family. Mary teaches the reception class, and she said I could go and be her assistant. Since I'm already quite far ahead, and probably wouldn't learn much anyway." Will could see the enthusiasm in her eyes, before she quickly reined it in. "If that's ok with you of course."

Will was torn. He wanted his sister in his sight and safe at all times, but he couldn't remember the last time she had been so animated. So hopeful. He wished her safe, but he also desperately wished her happy. And she had seemed to be getting on well with the equally reserved Mary Bennet last night.

"Mary is a very sensible girl." Lizzy told him. "Sometimes too sensible, according to my youngest sisters, but I can promise you on the lives of my entire family that she will keep your sister safe. And it will give Georgiana something to occupy her time. It's very easy to get bored around here."

...

Fifteen minutes and a very basic breakfast later, Will and Lizzy were making their way through the now lightening camp. Jane had assured Will repeatedly that she would keep and eye on his sister until Mary woke. So, not knowing what to say to the woman next to him who was basically a stranger, he walked on silently. The camp seemed bigger than he remembered last night, and everything looked the same. It would be very easy to get lost here. Even this early there was still activity; foot patrols, people starting fires and babies crying.

"So, should I ask?"

Lizzy could see that Darcy was startled by her breaking their silence.

"Excuse me? I don't think I understand."

"Should I ask you how you got here? Some people can't stop telling their stories. Sometimes it's all they have. Other people can't talk about it. I was just wondering which group you fit into. Although I have a strong suspicion already to which you are. So, should I ask?

"No."

"As you wish." They walked in silence for a few minutes more.

"Should I ask you Elizabeth?"

The pain in her eyes was immediately clear. "No, Darcy. You should not."

...

The hospital unit was busier than any place had any right to be before sunrise. It was more of a solid structure than the accommodation blocks, and sprawled out across a whole sector, B-04. Lizzy grabbed a slightly stunned Will and dragged him through a door clearly marked 'Staff Only' into a narrow corridor. She then dragged him into Dr Hallam's office.

Dr Rose Hallam had been Lizzy's mentor since she had arrived in the camp. At the age of 74, she had come out of retirement to help run the medical unit, and to act as one of the few formally trained doctors in the camp. She spent most of her time training and supervising the trainee medics, and rumour had it that she never actually left the hospital, preferring to sleep in her office if at all. She was a tall women with short silver grey hair and warm blue green eyes who insisted on wearing odd socks, saying she had done so since the age of fifteen and it would be a shame to stop now. Lizzy could still remember with perfect clarity their first meeting four years ago.

_Jane was so still. So pale. Lizzy could see the flat sheet where Jane's arm should have been and a lump caught in her throat. Her beautiful, gentle sister, who would't have hurt a fly. Lizzy had carried her for miles down the hellhole that was the 1079 before a convoy had spotted them and picked them up. She had had to leave the rest of her family behind. Her father had told her to run, to save Jane, so she had run. She still relived that journey every night. _

_Dr Hallam had been looking after Jane, and had noticed the other girl who clung to her sisters hand like a lifeline. Even now, she could still remember the large blue grey eyes in the too thin face that had run out of tears along time ago. Children didn't stay children long in war. When she spotted the doctor, Lizzy got up at turned to her, never once letting go of Jane's hand._

_"What can I do to help?"_

_Dr Hallam was startled by the unexpected question. "To help your sister? I'm sure that you being here is doing her as much good as anything else."_

_"Not just Jane. Everyone else." She gestured around the ward with her free hand. "The doctors and nurses are so busy. At the moment, I just sit here all day. Anything I can do, I'll do. Fetching food, cleaning up, washing bedding, anything. You saved my sister's life, and she means more to me than anybody else in the whole world. And I want to be a part of this. I want to help people too."_

That day, Dr Hallam took Lizzy under her wing. She found tasks for her to do, and looked after Lizzy until she was reunited with her parents over a month later. She was there for Lizzy when she was told that Jane might never wake up, and she was there again when she did. Over the next few years, she trained Lizzy, and Lizzy excelled. They were both so alike, driven by their work, and both knew the hardships the other had undergone. To Lizzy, Rose was more of a mother than her own mother had ever been.

"Lizzy, thank the Lord that it's you today and not that awful Collins. I know you need the day off, but you're more competent than that idiot will ever be, and that poor boy took a turn for the worst last night. Find Heather, you can teach her how to deal with those kind of severe burns, and Patrick too if you can." Rose knew that Lizzy was a good a teacher as she was a medic.

"Right." Lizzy turned and headed towards the door. "Oh, Dr Hallam, Will Darcy, Will Darcy, Doctor Rose Hallam. Darcy has come as a new recruit. I'll leave him with you." And with that she was gone, and Will was left alone with yet another stranger.

"Well Mr Darcy." Doctor Hallam said with a small smile. "We certainly are glad to have you joining us."


End file.
